


Into every generation...

by Fangirllikewhoa



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllikewhoa/pseuds/Fangirllikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine watch TV. Total fluff Drabble before OB kills me with this finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into every generation...

"What are you watching, mon amour?"

Delphine takes in her lover's engrossed features, her vape and the bowls of chips and salsa on the coffee table. Clearly she has settled in for the evening. 

"Are you serious right now? You don't know this theme song? It's only the most amazing show ever made for a young queer girl figuring her shit out."

Delphine sends her eyebrow skyward, and Cosima reaches back to take her hand and lead her to the couch. 

"This," she motions gravely, "is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's the story of the one girl in all the world who stands between us and evil."

Delphine maneuvers herself into the vee between the clone's legs and sits back, wrapping the smaller woman's arms around her and rests her head on her chest listening to for any sign of a wheeze or rattle. Hearing none, she turns her head to take in the opening credits, grateful to steal a moment away from the chaos that has chased them from the beginning. 

She looks over at the credits flashing across the television, "Hmmm, a blonde. I am beginning to understand," she says with a smile, eyes dancing and tongue caught between her teeth as she quirks an eyebrow at the clone. She has to move quickly to dodge the swat aimed squarely at her belly. 

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing! That's the slayer. She may be blonde, but she saved the world a lot; show some respect."

Delphine nods solemnly, with just a hint of laughter in her eyes,"I'm sorry, I clearly had no idea."

Cosima notices Delphine's posture change as a dark-haired woman with leather pants and kohl-rimmed eyes flashes across the screen. She lets out a small laugh and asks, "see something you like?"

Delphine curls closer, and reaches to take a hit off of the vape. "We didn't get to watch television in boarding school. It's probably a good thing or I never would have graduated early, DYAD would never have offered me a job, and I never would have met you."

Cosima pulls Delphine back down to snug against her and flicks off the lamp, the glow from the television their only light. "Well you are in for a treat. This show has it all- vampires, magic, lesbians..."

Delphine brushes a kiss over Cosima's knuckles before settling against her. "I can't wait!"


End file.
